Sweater Insanity
by Anonymous Agent
Summary: Emily is bored and decides to try on Aiden's sweater. What will he find when he returns from his mission? WARNING: Extreme smut inside, do not read unless legally allowed to (when you're 18 or older). Detailed warnings inside!


**WARNING! This story contains: **Extreme smuttyness, a lot of foreplay, oral sex, semen play, dirty words and in general MATURE STUFF.

Do not read until you're legally allowed to!

* * *

**Sweater Insanity**

The constant 'dook dook' as she bounced the tennis ball off the floor and walls were gradually driving her mad. Emily let out a heavy sigh as she caught the ball again and let it drop beside the bed she's been laying on. Her brown eyes scanned the room again, looking for something else to occupy herself with. Aiden's laptop perhaps? No, she still couldn't figure out his password and she could only try so many times before it'll probably blow up in her face. Maybe she could make more gadgets? Alas, it seemed Aiden didn't have any parts laying around that the young woman could use.

She sighed yet again, her eyes landing on the surprisingly spacious shower cabin and felt herself slowly grinning. Before Aiden had to go, the two spent their time in there, exploring each other's wet bodies with mouth and wandering hands. It was slow and sensual. They were planning on moving it to the bed before Aiden got the call. He reluctantly left, with a slight problem of course…

The woman felt both frustrated and wickedly evil at that thought and couldn't help but chuckle softly. She swung her legs from the side of the bed, letting her feet touch the cold metal below. Her toes curled at the sensation and she shivered slightly before standing up. Emily only bothered to put on her panties after the shower, having forgone bras a long time ago. One day she just finally had enough of those darned torture devices. Nobody's complaining though, especially not Aiden. Her nipples hardened from the cold. It was getting chillier outside and the cold metal container didn't exactly ward the coldness off either, even if Aiden set up a small electrical heater for her sake. _'Couldn't he find out better hide-out spots?'_ she wondered grumpily.

The woman raised a brow as she spotted one of Aiden's sweaters laying over the back of a chair. Off-white with a zipper just right off the centre that stopped at the middle of his chest. Aiden's sense of fashion was just another thing Emily loved about him. Casual, comfortable and a bit mysterious. It made him look all the more sexy in her eyes, her wore the look well. She placed her hand on the soft, knitted material, carefully stroking it. A mischievous thought sprung to mind. She always wondered what it would feel like wearing it.

Emily stared at the holes at the end of each sleeve, meant to put his thumbs through. His thumbs, that were connected to his wonderful, strong hands. Hands that touched her and left her wanting more not too long ago. The woman shivered as she cut off her train of thought. It wouldn't do her any good to get aroused while the objet of her desire was out, probably getting in all kinds of danger. She stifled the urge to sigh again and picked up the sweater. pressing it close and taking a big whiff of his delicious scent. A faint tinge of Aiden's cologne, the one she got him for his birthday, a hint of salty, musky sweat, not overpowering in any way and the distinct scent of pure _man_.

The brunette nearly moaned out loud and hugged the sweater closer. She felt like such a pervert, getting off on her lover's scent like this when she chastised herself not even a minute ago. But she couldn't help it. Almost as if possessed, she lifted the sweater over her body. The cold zipper brushed against her nipple, succeeding in hardening the tiny pebbled even more. Emily couldn't help but sigh out of bliss, slipping her arms through the large sleeves. Her thumbs entered the designated holes just barely. The length of the sweater just managed to cover her crotch, hiding her dampening panties.

The woman let herself fall on the bed, writhing and squirming around like a cat basking in the sun. She couldn't stop herself as her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, working their way up her body to cup her breasts through the woollen material. The brunette closed her eyes and moaned as she started kneading the sensitive orbs. She felt her hair come undone from its bun, fanning out as she continued to sensually move her body the more aroused she got. She started panting softly at the heat pooling in her abdomen, a familiar energy building and coiling up inside of her. Her legs bent slightly at the knees and she slowly spread them open as one hand crawled downwards.

Had Emily been paying more attention to the surveillance cameras that picked up a dark silhouette moving in the direction of the hide-out, she would have never even touched the darned alluring sweater.

As it were though, she was so immersed in the feeling of her lover's cloth on her skin, his scent surrounding her and her own erotic touches, that she never noticed the secret hide-out door opening and closing. Unbeknownst to her, Aiden walked in the moment she started groping herself and he was enraptured by the sight. It felt both wrong and beyond good watching her like this and the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her in various naughty ways since their shower didn't help either.

The sudden temperature rise left him breathing heavier. The image of _his_ woman in _his _clothes had a surge of possessive satisfaction go through him. His green eyes darkened into a smoulder as he watched his lover move and touch herself in the most delicious ways. He licked his dry lips as he sauntered forwards, kicking a stray tennis ball out of the way. Aiden watched, salivating as the damp spot on his Emily's panties grew more noticeable. He grinned darkly as the woman made circling motions with her fingers on the spot he knew so intimately.

He knew it was wrong. Aiden never pegged himself as a voyeuristic person. But despite his status as The Vigilante, despite his do-good nature, he discovered that his lover, this brunette, could turn him into a depraved, perverted man. And he didn't mind one bit. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her. Aiden groaned, his eyes almost closing of their own accord at the naughty thoughts flitting through his head.

Emily, in her state of mind, only heard a far of noise. But then her movements stilled and slowly willed herself out of the sexual haze she was in. Her eyes shot open and she gasped when she saw Aiden with the most wicked smirk and dark eyes looking down on her dishevelled form. He was standing just within arms reach with his hands in his pockets. The woman lay frozen, horrified that she was caught in the act and couldn't do more than blink up at Aiden owlishly. With hands still in their precarious position and breathing heavily, she saw him open his mouth with an amused expression not leaving his face.

"Having fun?"

He asked, his voice low and husky and so _delicious. _Emily shivered, feeling as if his voice rolled over her sensitive flesh. She let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding and squeezed her legs closer together. Green eyes narrowed at the movement, disapproving. Emily quirked an eyebrow at that and her eyes flickered down, finally noticing a sizable bulge in his pants. As her eyes wandered back up, she took in his tense shoulders, slightly laboured breathing and reddened cheeks. She grinned at that and let out a whispered, breathy _'Oh' _out of the revelation and the sudden surge of wetness between her legs when she recognized the look in his eyes.

"Why, as a matter of fact, I am."

She said softly with a cheeky grin, a silent invitation for him that he accepted readily. Aiden's smirk grew and he stepped closer to her still figure, reaching out and touching her bent knee softly. He started stroking it and lightly guiding it back open. His other hand, still concealed in his pocket, clenched at the delicious, aroused scent that his nose picked up. He fought to control his urges and enjoy this sight as long as possible.

Emily watched his pupils dilate even more as he did this and her face flushed from the intimate act and embarrassment. The touch of his hand on her knee slowly drove her crazy and she couldn't help it when her hands started moving against her body again. Both of their breathing picked up and Aiden started to undo his jacket with one hand, while the other continued stroking her knee with his fingertips. The heavy jacket fell to the ground and he quickly knelt on the bed, near her hips, his warm fingers slowly wandering upwards to her inner thigh.

The added weight on the mattress made her body angle towards him, her leg pressing against his warm frame. His hand firmly kept it there, moving daringly close to the edge of her panties at the apex of her thigh. Emily closed her eyes and breathed a moan at this touch. His emerald greens shot up to her open mouth, enjoying the blissful look on her face from such a simple touch probably a little too much. As her eyes opened again she watched how Aiden kept his gaze fixed on hers as he lowered his face down, placing several kisses on her knee. Forcing her eyes to remain open as she enjoyed the contact, the hand that was on her breast reached up and pushed his cap back, letting it fall somewhere alongside his coat.

Emily ran her fingers through his locks, tousling them from the flat state they were in. Aiden closed his eyes and released a soft sigh, leaning into her touch before moving his kisses further up her leg, worshipping her smooth skin. Her hands moved to the back of his head, the tip of her fingers touching the collar of the sweater he had on. Instantly reminded of her lack of clothing and the unfairness of the situation, she began tugging on the back of the clothing piece.

Aiden's lips had just reached her thigh when she did this and Emily almost regretted it when he leaned back. _Almost. _Aiden quickly pulled the sweater off of his torso, making Emily's breath catch at the sight. Aiden looked at her with dark eyes and slightly chapped lips. His hair was tousled and she could see his muscles clenching and unclenching, making a delicious show of his strong shoulders and arms. He didn't have the body of a body builder, but he obviously kept himself fit, his muscled defined just enough for her tastes.

Reaching out to touch his chest seemed like a good idea. Her hand moved down, through some of chest hair and even further down to the trail leading below his belt. All the while, Aiden was poised and looked like a wild animal ready to pounce. It was when she moved her hand up again and gently brushed against his left nipple, that he actually did. With a growl he moved on top of her, their legs entwined and rubbing against each other's crotch. Their lips met and they moaned in each other's mouth, their lips brushing against each other sensually. Aiden moved one hand down between their bodies and pushed her hand aside, making way to cup her warm mound with his large hand instead. Emily squeezed her eyes shut and her brows furrowed together as she moved her hips up and down, rubbing herself against his hand. She could feel the warmth of his fingers seeping through the cloth of her panties.

Aiden grinned slightly as he felt the wetness the cloth had gathered up already. His lips moved down to her neck, licking and sucking along the way. His middle finger swirled across her entrance and Emily bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. His other hand slowly moved across her curves with widespread fingers, eager to touch every inch of her. Her nipples stood out prominently through the clothing and he flicked at one with his thumb before pinching the sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger. This time, Emily could not contain the cry that came from her lips. As he pinched and rolled her nipple, she continued to press up against his warm hand and moan in ecstasy. Her tormentor smirked as he basked in her reactions. He took immense pleasure and satisfaction that _he_ was the one that could tear such delicious sounds from her.

While he continued his ministrations, his finger that was at her entrance slowly trailed up her mound to find another sensitive nub of hers.

He knew he found it when she gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Emily squeezed her eyes shut again and let out a muffled moan. As Aiden pressed down harder she bit her knuckle and moved her hand to the back of her lover's neck. She felt him spread her warm, puffy labia apart through the cloth to reach the sensitive little button better. His finger moved across the cloth, moving side to side, then up and down and finally circling the little bundle of nerves endlessly. It drove her insane, making her moan and move against him, which in turn aroused him even more. Aiden panted as he pleasured her with his fingers, looking at her with love-filled eyes. He licked his lips and stopped tormenting her nipple, moving her hand covering her mouth. Their fingers entwined and he moved to softly brush his lips against hers.

"Open your eyes."

He murmured. Honey browns slowly met Aiden's green ones and Emily's hips involuntarily bucked against his fingers. His eyes, his beautiful eyes were filled with something he didn't show often. The love they felt for each other in that moment was unmistakable and intense. A rare smile crossed his lips and Emily responded in kind, panting and flushed from his touch. They both held each other's hand a little tighter as their lips met again. Aiden's tongue swiped between the seems of her lips and she allowed him access to her own. Their tongues moved across each other's gently and she both felt and heard Aiden's pleasure when he grind his erection against her leg and his moan rumble from his chest.

Her hand slowly moved from the back of his neck, her nails lightly scratching their way down his shoulders. The brunette felt him shudder and moan and she smiled in their kiss, before dragging her nails to his front. Enjoying his stomach muscles clenching and shivers wrecking his body as her hand moved closer to its destination. Her fingers moved through the hair near his pelvic region and reached his belt buckle. Emily made quick work of undoing it. Aiden stopped their kiss in favor of releasing a loud groan when Emily wrapped her slender fingers around his member. The fingers swirling around her clit faltered as he dropped his forehead against her shoulder. Emily felt his fingers clenching around hers as he struggled to control his breathing. She continued stroking him in the tight confinement of his jeans. Willing some of his focus back, he started moving his hand again, this time slipping inside her panties and feeling the soft, slick folds without any barriers between them.

The couple bumped and grind against each other's warm hands, their labored breaths and moans filling the room. Sweat started forming on their bodies and the slick sheen of it made their skin glisten in the warm light the desk lamp provided.

Aiden unwrapped his fingers from hers and took a moment to sit up, straddling his woman and admiring the sight before him. Emily could only blush as they both took the time to cath their breath. She truly was a sight to behold. Nipples peaked and begging for his attention through his woolen sweater. A blissful, flushed expression on her face. Her lips red and swollen from their kisses. Aiden slowly roved his gaze down, stopping at the thoroughly soaked panties. His gaze darkened as he twitched his fingers again and watched Emily bend her back beneath him, her smooth hand rubbing against his thick shaft clenching tighter. He let out a long breath, his hips automatically rolling against his source of pleasure.

Slowly he moved his fingers down her sex, reaching the entrance that he teased earlier. Emily watched his jaw clench and he moved his unoccupied hand underneath the sweater, cupping her breast. The wetness between her thighs was incredible. As Emily started moving her hand against his heated sex, so did Aiden's against her's. When she twisted her fingers around him, he two of his, knuckle-deep inside her. When she palmed the tip of his length, he brushed against her clit with his palm. It was a strange sort of game of theirs. Who would break first? Apparently, Aiden would.

Taking his hand from her breast and panties, he grabbed hold of the wrist connected to the hand disappearing inside his pants. Emily got the message and slipper her hand out with one last, lingering touch. They were both breathing quite heavily as they stared each other down. Not breaking their eye contact, Aiden slowly undid his jeans the rest of the way. He stood up from the bed, Emily's gaze following his movements with bated breath. After he quickly slid off his shoes and socks, he slid his jeans and underwear down his lean hips, revealing his hard shaft to her eager eyes. Aiden couldn't help smirking as he saw Emily's chest rise in a silent gasp and moisten her lips with the alluring tongue of hers. It stroked his ego that he could still have this effect on her, no matter how many times they've done this before. Ans he was amazed that it never got old for him either. Seeing her like this took his breath away.

Emily clenched the sheets beneath her as Aiden climbed on the bed again, his large fingers hooking underneath her panties and pulling down. His cock twitched as the arousal he smelled earlier only became more obvious. He closed his eyes and groaned, leaning in closer and spreading her legs in the process. Emily both loved it and hated it when he did that. Aiden knew she was self conscious about her beautiful nether lips, though he couldn't figure out why. So he took it upon himself to worship and pay some special attention to her sex as much as he could.

"Don't hide this from me, darlin'. "

He said when he felt her try to close her legs a little. He watched her turn her head away as he moved his face closer between her thighs and grinned, placing a small kiss just above her warmth. He loved doing this, always expressed his love for it in the most filthy things he'd whisper in her ear and the time he took in pleasing her.

Laying comfortably between her legs, he slowly spread her folds apart. A soft whimper form the obviously aroused woman beneath him made him grin naughtily. The hacker watched and stroked her soft folds lovingly as he arousal dripped from her awaiting entrance. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to taste it over and over again, so he did. His face dipped down and he placed his lips over her heat, tongue slipping out to collect the copious amount of love juice spilling out of her. Despite biting her knuckle again, she still moaned loudly at the sensation. Her hips tried to buck and swivel, but Aiden kept a firm grip on her. He moaned, drinking her delicious nectar with the fervor of a dying man, his shaft twitching as the fire in his loins grew. He pulled away when he noticed her eyes still stubbornly pointed to the side.

He reached up and pulled her hand from her lips, cupping her jaw and turning it to face him.

"Open your eyes, beautiful."

He growled and placed a kiss on her clit as he watched her shiver and release another river of wetness. Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked down to meet his. Arousal won from the embarrassment she felt when she saw the look in his eyes. So close to her heated sex, she could feel every breath he expelled. Her hands fisted the fabric of his sweat tightly, ridden up so far by now that Aiden could spy the underside of her breasts. He made sure that she wouldn't avert her eyes again and bumped his long, slightly crooked nose against her nub, before placing his lips around it and swirling his tongue around. Emily released a low, sultry moan that had Aiden groan himself. The fact that they didn't break their heated gaze through all this only aroused them further.

Aiden licked and sucked and made the most obscene wet noised that made Emily cry out in immense pleasure. When she came, just a few minutes later, her lovers lower half of his face was completely wet with her arousal. He helf her at her peak a few moments longer that had her screaming and shuddering until she thought she would pass out. When he finally released her overly sensitive nub from the pleasurable torture, he had her gasping fro air, nearly sobbing from the pleasure running through her.

Aiden licked his lips, licking up all the juices he could reach with his tongue. He helf her hooded gaze as he did this. The juices were positively dripping from his chin. He wiped the rest of her wetness off with his hand, gathering what he could before reaching down and stroking his rock hard shaft with his. Emily's eyes followed the action with dark eyes and glistening, parted lips.

Aiden slicked himself up with her juices, though the extra lube really wasn't necessary. Emily was more than ready for him. With a growl he positioned himself above her, wrapping an arm around her waist while the other had himself positioning his cock at what he felt were the gates of heaven itself. Emily mirrored his movements, swinging an arm across his back while the other was at her entrance, spreading herself open. Aiden guided himself in, holding his breath as he felt her wonderful, velvet, slick walls envelop him tightly. Emily was lost to the pleasure all the same. Aiden placed his face in the crook of her neck and she felt him release a shuddering breath when he was fully situated inside of her.

She turned her head with a slow blissful sigh and placed a kiss on his disheveled hair. He tenderly placed a kiss on her neck in return and lifted her leg to wrap around his hips. There was no room between their bodies as they moved together, Aiden's cock sliding in and out of her heat without fail.

He sped up when Emily moaned his name in his ear blissfully. He gripped her leg tighter and responded in kind as her hips rolled against his sensually. It was when they were both close to climaxing that they started moving more franticly, breath picking up and moans and groans getting louder.

Aiden let go of his death grip on her leg to flick the over sensitive nub between her legs. Emily saw stars as she came, bending back and screaming her lover's name. Aiden let out a hoarse cry of his own as he felt her walls tighten and flutter around him. His thrusts became erratic as he shot his thick seed deep inside her. Soon her stopped thrusting as he leaned his sweaty forehead against hers, resorting to slowly grinding their hips together instead. He gritted his teeth as the after bursts of his orgasm shot through him.

The hacker kissed the moaning mess of a woman beneath him languidly and stopped moving his hips altogether. Emily stroked his back softly, reveling in the peace and quiet of the moment, pleasurable shocks running through her body every now and then. They just laid there, basking in each other's presence and touch, not an inch of their front that was not touching.

Emily didn't know how he did it, but he somehow maneuvered the blanket to cover their colling forms. Aiden slipped his softening length out of her and propped himself up beside the woman on his elbow. Her legs drew together slowly, feelings Aiden's thick semen slowly pouring out of her. She frowned and reached down underneath the blanket, gathering the seed that managed to escape and finger it back inside of her. Her eyes slowly drooped close in pleasure. Aiden, still propped up beside her, smirked down at her as he felt a twitch in his groin. He knew exactly what his naughty woman was doing. He reached down and pushed her hand away, playing with the semen-filled entrance himself, before pushing it back in as far as he could reach. Aiden watched with hooded eyes as his lover gasped in pleasure, her eyebrows creasing slightly. He leaned in to nip at her ear.

"You dirty girl."

He murmured with a smirk and nudged his nose in her hair with closed eyes, breathing in her scent. Emily guffawed and tilted her face in his direction as she gazed up at him with a dazed and amused expression.

"Considering what you're doing now and how you ravaged my body, I'm no more dirty than you, you filthy man."

Aiden quirked a brow in amusement and showed her another one of his rare smiles as he gazed down at her lovingly. He chuckled and gently slipped his fingers out of her, pulling her close. Emily grabbed the hand that was inside her a moment ago and pulled his fingers up to her mouth, licking and suckling their combined juices as her dark eyes watched his. Aiden felt another spark of arousal at his lover's actions and held her tight when she finished. They were both laying on their sides, facing each other with legs crossing over one another. They were both too tired to pursue another round, so they settled for a kiss before laying their head down to rest.

Aiden watched as Emily's arm around him gave one last squeeze before her eyes closed and her breath deepened. He pressed his forehead against hers gently and held her protectively in his hold as he dozed off as well. He was vaguely aware of his phone buzzing, signaling an incoming call, but right now... He couldn't care less.

* * *

The end!

I warned you, it was extreme lemony 8D

I do hope you liked it though! There's not enough Aiden fanfiction on the internet...

This was my first time writing smutty stuff, but I had alot of fun and I hope you enjoyed reading it ; u;

English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader, so there might be grammar errors and typos in there ._.;

Got something to say? Leave a comment or PM me! :3


End file.
